Maple Syrup, Burgers, and Tea
by UkeLollipopz
Summary: Arthur has a tradition of going for a camping trip every summer…each year, he goes with two different nations. This year, he's going with Alfred and Matthew… what will occur when an obnoxious American, a quiet Canadian, and an irritable Englishman spend a weekend together in the middle of nowhere? Rating may change in later chapters... it depends on the reviews


**Maple Syrup, Burgers, and Tea.**

_~ dedicated to my favorite RP partner… thank you for inspiring me to write this~_

**Author's Randomness: Um… hey there.**

**This is my first Hetalia fanfic… I hope you like it…**

**I'm sorry if it's a little random… I just got over Writer's Block… but I hope you enjoy it anyways~**

Alfred let out a loud groan as he reclined the passenger's seat, letting it fall back with a soft thump, however, it was stopped a bit sooner than expected. The American head a loud squeak as the back of the seat hit what should've been the back seat.

"Ah! Alfred, you're seat's crushing my legs!" came a soft, gentle voice from the back seat, barely audible over the combination of the music on the radio and the rumbling of the van driving over the rough dirt road.

Alfred tilted his head back to look at the lavender-eyed Canadian with a rather bored expression on his face, giving a soft sigh. "Sorry bro… I forgot you were there…" He replied dully before turning onto his side, poking at the British driver's waist in boredom, making him flinch slightly.

Matthew squirmed underneath the heavy American's seat, whimpering softly as he tried to free himself.  
"Alfred, please!" he cried softly, trying to lift the seat off his legs.

"Calm down, the both of you, we're almost there…" Arthur gave an exasperated sigh as he continued driving, taking a hand off the steering wheel to flick the American's hand away. "Once we arrive, I want you both to immediately get in the cabin and start cleaning… I don't want to stay the weekend in a dirty log cabin…" He shivered at the memories of last year's camping trip… which he had unfortunately spent with Francis and Yao… he resented having to stay in such a small vicinity with the Frenchman but seeing as how Kiku was unable to come and Ivan was out of the question, he had no choice… luckily, the cabin had two separate rooms so he didn't have to stay in the same room with the perverted Frenchman.

To make matters worse, when they arrived, the cabin had been an absolute disaster… leaves and mouse dropping littered the floor and dead bugs lay in almost every corner and windowsill… don't even get me started on the beds.

Matthew sighed and gave a small whimper as he relaxed, allowing Alfred to rest his reclined seat on his legs, he was a little hesitant to do so… and it did hurt a little… but he accepted it nonetheless.

Alfred let out a small chuckle of triumph, snuggling up into the seat with a soft smile. He closed his eyes as he imagined how the week would go… hopefully, it would be everything he imagined… but how could he not enjoy a weekend with Matthew and Arthur?

However, the cleaning and unpacking might be a problem for the obnoxious American…

Matthew let out a tiny squeak of surprise as the van turned around a corner, causing him to lean to the side.  
The Canadian felt a bad for leaving Kumajiro back home… well, at least the little polar bear wasn't alone… Matthew had left him in the care of Gilbert and Ludwig… hopefully, he wouldn't miss him to the point of where it would affect his weekend.

The Canadian's mood improved slightly as a Marianas Trench song began playing on the radio. Well, it wasn't exactly the radio… it was a CD…

Arthur's mood improved as well as the trees began to thin, which was a sign that they were getting closer to the campsite. The British nation was a little worried about how their trip would go… he thought about sleeping plans, food, etc… he began to regret taking Alfred with them as the American repeatedly poked his waist… hopefully, he wouldn't be _too_ much trouble.

However, the Englishman was completely content with Matthew. He was a little concerned for the little Canadian… his shy, quiet nature might be a problem at times…

Arthur shook his head as he pushed the thoughts away, earning a confused glance from Alfred.

The Canadian in the back let out a soft exclaim as he leaned forward so that the Englishman could hear him properly as he spoke. "I think I caught a glimpse of the lake… does that mean we'll be arriving soon?" He asked as Arthur turned to him, the Brit gave him a soft smile. "Yes… we should arrive in the next minute or so…" He replied before turning back to the road, taking another gentle turn to the right.

Matthew smiled and chuckled softly, mewing out a soft "Yay~" before leaning back in his seat once again, almost forgetting the heavy seat on his legs.

Alfred sat up at Arthur's statement, his eyes bright as he gazed around at the surrounding forest, letting out a soft exclaim as well when he caught a glimpse of shining light blue among the green of the trees.

"Sweet!" The American exclaimed. "I can't wait to go swimming, and have campfires, eating s'mores, and telling ghost stories! I have the best story ever! I didn't sleep for two days after reading that shit, oh man, you guys are gonna love it! This weekend should be a blast as long as Arthur doesn't cook the food!"  
The Englishman glanced toward Alfred, a dangerous smile spread across his face as he spoke. "Alfred."

"What's up bro?" He replied.

"It's kind of hard to concentrate on driving when you're making such a racket… shut up, if you please." And with that said, he turned back to the road.

Matthew leaned forward once again, giving the two a little look that was a mixture of nervousness, relief, and happiness. "Um… I don't think you'll be driving very much longer, Arthur… based on what you told me, I'm guessing the campsite is just down that little turnoff up the road?"

Upon hearing Matthew's words, the Englishman's eyes widened slightly at the fact that the shy little Canadian noticed the turnoff before him… but it rather unsurprising… seeing as how he was currently frustrated with Alfred and found it harder to concentrate with the obnoxious American beside him.

"You're right, Mattie… quite an observant eye you have my friend..." He gave the Canadian a soft smile along with the compliment, making Matthew chuckle embarrassedly and utter a soft "Thank you" before sitting back down in his seat. By now, he had grown used to the force of the reclined passenger seat on his legs. With Alfred sitting up, it was much lighter than it had been when he had been laying down.

Everyone in the van leaned to the side a bit as Arthur made the turn. The road here was rather rough, and it made the remaining drive a bit uncomfortable.

Matthew's eyes widened slightly as the campsite came into view, a small smile spread across his face. Alfred had a similar expression.

The Englishman grinned softly at the familiar sight; he let out a content sigh as he pulled into a small ditch in the trees, which was where he usually parked his car whenever he came here.

As soon as the van came to a halt, Alfred unbuckled himself and jumped out of the vehicle, letting out a small "Woo!" as his feet hit the grass.

The two others were a bit slower to get out of the vehicle, seeing as how Matthew had to get the reclined seat off his legs with the help of Arthur.

The Canadian let out a sigh as soon as he stepped out of the van, relieved to have finally arrived at their destination after a four hour long trip. He turned to where the Englishman was currently standing, which was at the back of the vehicle. Arthur had opened the back doors and was beginning to get the bags out of the car, starting with his home, which he set down on the ground beside him.

Matthew approached the other, his eyes wide and full of curiosity. He placed his hands in the pockets of his sweater as he leaned towards the other, gazing down into the open back of the van as he unloaded the bags.

Arthur turned to the Canadian beside him and smiled softly at his curious expression, he paused for a moment so that he could turn to face him, keeping the warm smile spread across his face.

"If you want to start helping, you can take your bags and set them down on the cabin porch… I won't let anyone take in the bags until the cabin is clean." With that said, he turned back to unloading the remaining bags out of the back of the van.

"Um… okay…" Matthew muttered softly before bending down to lift his large brown backpack onto his shoulders, after that was done, he leaned down to take hold of the handle on his large red and white suitcase. With a small grunt, he hoisted the suitcase off the ground and began carrying his bags toward the cabin.

As the lavender-eyed man walked, he took the liberty of admiring the scenery before him… he found it quite beautiful, compared to some of the camping areas he'd seen before.

A large grassy field, dotted with trees lay before him. The surrounding forest was a balanced combination of deciduous and coniferous trees, spaced apart almost perfectly.

On the far left side of the field, about a yard away from where the dotting trees melted into the forest laid a small cabin. It was simple… built out of logs with a small glass window beside the door. Two other, much smaller windows were on each side of the cabin, which the Canadian assumed were bedroom windows… but he could be mistaken, it was his first time coming here, after all.

About fifty meters away from the cabin as a large opening in the treeline. A few feet into that opening, where the soil melted away into sand, was a large dip. Beyond that laid a sandy beach, and further out was the beautiful lake, complete with a large wooden dock.

The golden haired Canadian's smile grew as he continued across the field, getting closer and closer to the cabin with each step he took. He silently wondered why Arthur had parked the vehicle so far off from where they were staying… however, he decided not to ask questions and continue on with his walk.

Matthew let out a tiny grunt as he lifted the suitcase onto the porch, setting it down against the wall of the cabin, sliding off his backpack afterwards, letting it fall next to the suitcase.

With a small sigh of relief, he turned back to where the others were standing next to the van, attempting to work together to shut the van and carry the remaining bags to the cabin.

Although it hadn't seemed like a very long walk from the parked vehicle and the cabin, the distance between the two seemed rather surprising to the Canadian. He estimated the distance to be around a hundred meters or so judging by the amount of land between them.

Matthew silently debated whether he should run back to the van and help the two or not, seeing as how he had already filled out Arthur's request. He continued to gaze at the two others, who seemed to be arguing over something he could not hear. He gave a soft chuckle as he placed his hands in his pockets once again, leaning against the wall of the cabin.

He watched the American and Englishman in silence until they finished their argument and began walking in his direction; he turned away, doing his best to avoid feeling like a stalker.

Alfred let out a soft sigh as he dropped his bags down on the porch with a soft thump, giving his forehead a quick wipe with his arm before turning to Matthew with a bright smile. "Hey bro, you enjoying the trip so far~?" He chuckled softly, moving to stand beside the Canadian as he spoke.

Matthew gave an awkward smile, stuttering as he began his reply before getting cut off by Arthur who had neatly set his bags down on the porch as well, and was now facing the others with a content yet stern expression.

"Listen up, the two of you… I expect you both to be on your best behavior while we're on this camping trip… this land is precious to me… I don't want it to be destroyed…" The Englishman muttered softly as he walked slowly toward the door. The two others followed behind him with Alfred in before the lithe Canadian.

Slowly, Arthur took hold of the brass door knob, turning it and pushing it open with a soft creak afterwards.

A slight musty odor filled the small room as they walked in; Arthur smiled softly at its familiarity. He looked around the cabin, deciding whether or not it was clean enough to take the bags in and get unpacked.

There didn't seem to be much dirt on the floor… and everything seemed to be in place.  
After taking a short look at the rooms, he went back to the front door where Matthew and Alfred were waiting for him.

"The cabin looks clean enough… help me take the bags inside." He muttered as he squeezed his way between the two others, going back outside to grab his bags.

Matthew nodded softly, doing the same with his own bags, with Alfred following soon after.

Arthur let out a small grunt as he set his bags down in the room on the left side of the door, gesturing for the others to do the same.

Once Matthew and Alfred were finished, they moved back into the middle room. The Canadian's eyes filled with curiosity as he gazed around the cabin.

The room they were currently standing in was about eight feet in both length and width, with a small furnace on one the left side of the room, a small mirror and fire extinguisher on the other.

Beside the door was a small grey armchair, and on the on other wall beside that chair was the door that led into the rooms where they had put their bags. Next to that door was the furnace, and beside the furnace was another door that led to one of the other rooms.

Beside the door to that room was a small closet, which they would be sharing for coats, sweaters and other items of clothing. Besides the coatrack, there was also a broom and a small chair in the closet. Beside the closet was the bathroom door, unfortunately, the water pipes had broken a few years ago… now all they had left was an outhouse.

About two feet from the bathroom door was the other wall, which led to a room that looked like it was used for heating management and spare supplies.

There was cleaning fluid, a first-aid kit, a couple rags, some extra coats, a few blankets, some batteries, a generator, etc… everything that would be useful in any kind of accident.

Beside that door was the mirror and fire extinguisher, and finally, beside that was the door to the last room.

"Alright… now that we're settled in, we have to choose where we want to sleep… personally, I'd like to sleep in _that_ particular room…" He turned to the room in the far left corner, the one between the furnace and bathroom.

Matthew blushed with embarrassment and glanced down at the ground as he spoke in his usual soft, gentle tone of voice.

"I'd like to share a room with someone… I'm not used to sleeping in places like this… so I'd like it if someone would share a room with me…" He glanced from Alfred to Arthur, wondering which one of them would be willing to let him stay with them.

After a moment, Arthur smiled softly and turned toward the lavender-eyed Canadian, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You can stay with me, young lad… I think you'd find it'd be much easier and quieter than staying with Alfred…" He chuckled softly, cocking his head to one side as he finished his sentence.

Matthew smiled thankfully, replying with a soft nod. With instructions from Arthur, he walked to the room they had set the bags and picked up his bags, carrying them out of the room and back to where Arthur was standing at the door of the room they would be sharing.

Arthur gave the Canadian a soft nod of approval before he reached to turn the brass knob and push open the door. The musty scent was a bit stronger inside the small room, but that didn't seem to bother the two nations at all as they set their bags down in the corner.

It was a rather tiny room… with only enough space from one side of the room to fit a single-sized bunk-bed. As Matthew had assumed, the tiny window near the ceiling was placed right above the top mattress.

It was a simple, wooden bed… a ladder was placed near the foot of the bed to aid in getting to the top bunk. The mattresses were simple as well, a little rough-looking… but they still seemed fit for sleeping on.

The mattresses were a simple, dark brown color… one side was leather, the other was fabric, and both of them were laying fabric-side-up on the wooden frame.

Beside the door on the opposite side from where the ladder was placed, beside the bed, there was a small nightstand… just large enough for Matthew to place his backpack on top.

The light was small and simple… it gave off a sweet golden glow to the room as Arthur switched it on. It flickered slightly, seeing as how it hadn't been used for about a year.

The Englishman let out a soft sigh as he leaned against the wall, gazing at Matthew. "So, which bunk would you prefer?" He asked the lavender eyed Canadian, who seemed a little surprised by the fact that Arthur actually asked him instead of taking one of the bunks at random. This was probably a result of spending too much time with Alfred…

"Um… you can choose first… I wouldn't want to take the bunk you wanted…" Matthew replied shyly, turning away from the other as he spoke.

Arthur shrugged slightly and sat down on the bottom mattress, not taking his gaze off the Canadian as he spoke. "I think I'd prefer it down here… although I've been coming here every summer for countless years, I still fear falling off the top bunk in my sleep… I can be sort of a klutz when it comes to that sort of thing…" He gave a lighthearted chuckle as he finished his sentence, feeling slightly awkward to be in such a small room with the other nation… Matthew was so quiet… he couldn't help but worry about him.

The golden haired Canadian nodded softly, grabbing his backpack before stepping up onto the ladder, letting out a soft squeak as it creaked slightly. Matthew sighed in relief; he expected the wooden ladder to fall underneath him. He lost quite a bit of confidence while climbing up onto the top bunk, and a huge rush of relief came over the Canadian as he finally squirmed onto the rough mattress.

He let out a loud sigh, pushing his backpack up towards where the pillow should've been as soon as he was fully on top of the bed. He pulled his suitcase up with him, setting it down in front of him with a soft grunt.

Arthur chuckled softly; he had already begun unpacking his bags and was currently in the process of fitting his thick white sheet onto his mattress, he turned his head up to where Matthew was struggling to get into a comfortable position for unpacking between the ceiling and the top bunk. "Are you alright up there, lad? You seem to be having troubles…" He called up to the other nation, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Matthew blushed embarrassedly, just a moment after the Brit had finished his words he found a position comfortable enough for him to begin unpacking his bags as he replied. "I-I'm fine… the ceiling's just kind of low…"

It was true… the ceiling was rather close to the top of the bunk. Matthew had to lean down slightly so that his head wouldn't be uncomfortably colliding with the ceiling. It was a little frustrating… be he was sure he could put up with it for the weekend.

~OoO~

After some time, the two nations finished their unpacking. With the mattresses properly sheeted and their bags out of the way, the cabin felt a little more like a home.

Arthur let out a relieved sigh as he lay down on the bottom bunk, snuggling into the soft blanket, which was decorated with a pattern of colors similar to those on the British flag. He purred contently, closing his eyes as he spoke mostly to himself. "I missed laying in this bed… so many wonderful memories have taken place in this cabin…" He smiled as he breathed in the earthy scent the log cabin gave off, gripping the pillow slightly as he tried to relieve some of the tension that had built up inside him while he was unpacking.

The Canadian chuckled softly, not taking his gaze off the small window beside him as he listened to the other's words. "Did you build this place yourself, Arthur?" He asked in his usual soft, gentle tone of voice. He lay down on his mattress as well, on his side facing the door. He twirled his curl around his index finger, a warm, content expression on his face.

"Yes… It took a while to build… I almost gave up a few times but I'm glad I finished it… I've made so many memories here… not all of them are good ones… but I don't feel the need to differentiate good memories from bad memories here… no matter what happens in this cabin, I will treasure every second of it…" His smile brightened slightly. "I've even thought of living he-"

_SLAM!_

"DUDES, I TOTALLY SAW A DEER OUTSIDE IN THE FIELD! I THINK IT'S STILL THERE, YOU TWO SHOULD GO CHECK IT OUT BEFORE IT LEAVES!"

Both nations let out a startled cry and sat up as the door flung open, loudly colliding with the wall as it was thrown open with enough force to shake the bed the two nations were laying on.

Neither of the two nations in the room were very surprised to see Alfred in the doorway, his usual bright eyes flickering from Arthur to Matthew as he walked into the room.

Arthur let out an exasperated sigh, furrowing his brow in frustration as he turned away from the American. "Alfred… was it really necessary to enter the room in such a manor? You scared the bloody daylights out of me…" He glanced up at the wooden board above him, imagining the way Matthew must look at the moment.

The Canadian gazed down at the American from the top bunk, a slightly shocked and confused expression on his face; he was on his side, using an elbow to support him as he leaned over the edge slightly. Matthew opened his mouth to say something, but closed it with a slight blush of embarrassment as he completely forgot what he was going to say.

Alfred let out a soft chuckle at the Canadian's actions, making him blush slightly brighter.

After a moment of awkward silence, Arthur spoke up, facing the American once again. "You know… I think it would be nice to get some fresh air again… besides, I need to make sure we have enough firewood to last us the weekend…" He slowly stood up, sighing softly as he adjusted his vest.

He smiled up at the Canadian, who was still lying on his side, gazing at the two nations on the floor. "Are you going to join us, Matthew? Or would you rather stay in the cabin and get some rest?" He asked as he turned to take hold of the door knob, not taking his gaze off the Canadian.

"U-um… I'll go with you…" Matthew muttered softly before sitting up, lightly hitting his head on the ceiling with a soft grunt. He squirmed toward the ladder, whimpering softly with slight fear as he crawled down, hitting the wood floor with a soft _thump._

Alfred nodded, his grin growing a little more content as the Canadian arrived at his side. Arthur opened the door, slowly walking out into the main room with Alfred and Matthew following soon after.

At some point, the American had taken his bags and unpacked them in his room. He had made it rather obvious, seeing as how the door was wide open.

"Alright… let's see this deer…" Arthur muttered softly as he took hold of the front door knob, anticipating what he would see outside in the field. He waited until the two other nations were comfortably at his side before turning the brass knob, slowly pushing open the heavy door.

He squinted at the sudden sunlight, covering his eyes with a hand as he stepped outside. His vision was slightly blurry, seeing as how he was still adjusting to the brightness of the outdoors.

Alfred didn't seem to have any problems adjusting to the sunlight… he remained bright-eyed as he stepped out onto the porch beside Arthur, his hands in the pockets of his sweater.

Matthew let out a soft whimper as the brightness of the outdoors burnt his eyes; he used a hind to shield his face as he also approached the Englishman's side. "So… where's the deer?" He said softly as he turned to Alfred, who gave an awkward chuckle as he turned away slightly.

Arthur raised a bow as he looked around the field, not seeing hide or hair of the implied deer.  
He turned to the American with a soft sigh, glaring down at the other with annoyance.

"I'm not seeing any deer… Tell me, Alfred… was this simply your way of getting us to come outside with you?" He watched as the obnoxious American's embarrassed blush grew slightly brighter at his words, and he looked away even further as he replied.

"Well… I kind of wanted to check out the lake… but I didn't want to go alone…" Alfred turned to the two other nations, an almost pleading look in his eyes. "So… can we go? Please~?" He made the best puppy eyes he could to try to convince the others, leaning toward them slightly.

Matthew blushed softly, turning to Arthur as he heard the Englishman let out a soft sigh of reply to the American, straightening out his hair with the same hand he had used to shield his eyes from the sun. He didn't need it any longer, seeing as how he had adjusted to the brightness. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little walk down to the lake… I bet the water's warm… maybe we can go swimming later…" He grinned softly at the thought of diving into the sweet lake water, which he had not done in over a year now.

Alfred smiled brightly, standing up straight. He let out a small cry of happiness and triumph as he hopped off the porch and onto the grass below.

The two other nations watched as he began walking in the direction of the lake, slightly annoyed and confused by Alfred's behaviour.

After a moment of silence, Arthur let out an exasperated sigh.

"Let's get this over with…" The Englishman muttered softly before stepping off the porch, following the obnoxious American with Matthew trailing behind.

**Author's Randomness: Yeah… I'll just end it there… I hope you liked it~  
Please, let me know if I should continue this or not… I'd like to… I just want to see what you guys think first~  
Reviews are nice… =w=**

**Well… I guess that's all for today… See ya~!  
**


End file.
